1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup device. Particularly, the present invention relates to an optical pickup device capable of easily positioning in the light emission direction of a laser diode as a light source at the time of assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical pickup device for recording and reproducing by scanning a recording surface such as a digital video disc (DVD), the optical system thereof has a plurality of types of optical components such as a collimator lens, a beam splitter, an object lens, a condenser lens and a light-sensitive element provided on an optical axis. A position adjustment operation for matching the light emission direction of the laser diode as a light source to an optical axis ideally arranged is performed at the time of assembly. Various techniques which intend to improve the accuracy and workability of the position adjustment operation are conventionally searched (for instance, see JP-A-2003-022542, JP-A-2003-016659 and JP-A-2003-187461).
Among them, in a technique disclosed in JP-A-2003-022542, a holder holding a laser diode is slidably and rotatably overlapped to a base member via a sphere, and the holder is pressed to the base member by a leaf spring fixed to the base member by a screw. Thereby, the holder is held to the base member, and the inclination of the center of the emission angle distribution to the reference plane of the laser diode can be corrected. The document JP-A-2003-016659 discloses that the inclination angle or the like of a laser diode is adjusted by combining a screw and a leaf. The document JP-A-2003-187461 discloses that the inclination angle of a hologram laser is adjusted with the hologram laser held in a housing via a sphere.